Backfire
by Thorns
Summary: Darien creates a evil plan to get back at Serena after she slaps him across the face, But not all things seem go to plan as Darien thinks.
1. Meep1

**Backfire**_  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoy my story.  
  
Don't own Sailor moon or any of the other characters.  
_  
  
Fixed error's and changed a few little part's, if you find a error, copy an paste it into a review and I shall fix it. Ta tas! 

* * *

She slapped him hard across the face "You-you jerk!" Serena shouted at her enemy, Darien as he just sat on the   
bench in shock that she had actually slapped him, He moved his hand to touch his cheek softy and winced. Who knew   
a fifteen year old girl, not to mention a small petite fifteen year old girl could slap so hard and to top it off Serena had   
been the one to slap him!   
  
"Ouch." She heard him mumble as he rubbed his cheek where she had just slapped him good and hard. 'He deserved   
it though' she thought to herself, giving him a death glare.   
  
"Why'd you do that Meatball head?" Darien said looking at her face 'All I said was that she looked like a 9 year old and   
acted like a 4 year old, what so bad about that, not like it ain't the truth....sort of'.   
  
"I don't look nine, and your the one that acts like a four year old, you don't even know how to say my name." She   
growled at him.   
  
Lita who had been recently just staring at her in disbelief because she had hit Darien shook herself out of her little   
stupor and glanced at Darien's quite amusing expression, 'He looks sort of like a hurt dog' she inwardly giggled to   
herself.   
  
Serena looked at Lita to see she had a goofy grin on her face and giggling a little while looking at Darien, "Err....Lita?"   
Serena waved a hand in front of her friends face "Why you grinning and giggling?" She asked, curious.   
  
Lita then turned her face to Serena and giggled some more before saying "Can't you see the hurt puppy dog face on   
Darien's face?" before glancing back at Darien, who growled at her comment.   
  
Serena started to grin as she looked back at Darien, "Yea he does have a hurt puppy dog look" Said Serena, starting   
to giggle at his expression.   
  
Darien looked at the two of them giggling at him and snapped, 'How dare she slap me, and how dare her and her little   
friend start giggling at me, I'm going to show her for this, she won't even know what's coming' He started to smile at his   
devious little plan which he was going to do so with tomorrow.  
  
He stood up in a smooth graceful move, now standing very close in front of Serena, and smiled down at her.   
  
Serena's giggles died down when she looked up to see Darien hovering above her with a smile on his face, not to   
mention notice how close they where standing to each other, she went to take a step backwards, but found she   
couldn't when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close too her enemy's chest.   
  
She gulped now looking at his face, 'Okay, his arms around my waist, were standing chest to chest and he has a scarily   
sweet smile and a extra scary look in his eyes, Okay, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic........shit!' "Let me go you   
ass" Serena said, trying to add as much hatred into her voice, failing miserably too as her voice came out more like a   
squeak from a frightened mouse.   
  
Darien inwardly grinned at this, leaning down so now his mouth was right next to her left ear, whispering slowly in a   
seductive voice "Next time you slap me, I will throw you over my shoulder, take you to my home, and tie you up and   
have my fun with you, my sweet Serena."   
  
Serena shivered a little when she felt his lips touch her ear a little as he spoke and went as red as a tomato at what he   
had whispered to her, "Tie her up, have his fun with her?!'   
  
Darien's smile widen as he heard her give a little squeak to what he had said to her, giving her a little kiss on the cheek   
he let go of her, walking out of the arcade, leaving behind a very flustered Serena and shocked Lita.

-------Later that night as Serena, Ami, and the rest of the gang sat around the small table in Rei's room, sipping there tea   
and discussing Senshi business Lita spoke up taking the subject off of Senshi business to what had happen back at   
the arcade earlier that day.   
  
"Soo...... Serena, what was with you and Darien today? First you slap him across the face, then he grabs you around   
the waist, says something to you and kisses you on the cheek then leaves you behind blushing more then I've ever   
seen you blush before. What exactly did he say to you anyway?" Lita asked curiously.   
  
Serena spat her tea out across the table at hearing what Lita had just said and remember what Darien had said and   
done to her. Giggling nervously, looking at all her friends who were now all looking at her very interested about what   
Lita had just mention, "Um.... Nothing much, Just warned me not to slap him ever again" She half lied to them starting to   
blush again.   
  
"You really suck at lying you know, Meatball head..." Rei sarcastically said back to Serena's response, making Serena   
fidget abit "Um..... It's really not important though!" She tried to reassure her friend 'I'm so dead, she's going to weasel   
It out of me and then...oh god, I don't want to even think about what would happen, ugh!'   
  
Ami quietly commented with a shocked look "You slapped him across the face?"  
  
As Mina giggled and said "And he kissed you on the cheek!"   
  
Serena groaned at her friends, slouching down where she was sitting  
  
'Why must my friend be at times, loonies?!' "Uh...yea..." was her only reply.   
  
They were all taken by surprise as they heard a huge bang noise from outside, all becoming alert in a millisecond   
"Stupid Youmas!" Serena whined, while standing up with the rest of everyone, and raising her hand up with her broach   
in it then calling out a few of her favorite words "Moon cosmic power!" After they had all transformed, they dashed off to   
where the Youma had been located on Ami's Mercury computer.---As they arrived, they looked around in search of the Youma, When suddenly Sailor Venus cracked up laughing,   
pointing her finger at what she was finding incredibly amusing, As the others turned to follow her fingers directed there   
eyes came upon....a rather interesting looking Youma,   
  
Sailor Venus who was doubling over managed to giggle out "It looks like a damn over sized cute kitty cat!"   
  
By now all the Senshi were in fits of giggles at the funny looking Youma.   
  
The Youma itself wasn't finding all of them laughing at it at all funny, so decided to show them it wasn't just some dumb   
Youma they could push and walk over and laugh at!   
  
Sailor Moon looked up just in time to see the Youma was now right in front of her, "Uh oh" She weakly said before the   
Youma grabbed her around the throat lifting her into the air.   
  
The Youma was now having its turn to laugh as Sailor Moon started to kick and struggle in panic, not even able to   
scream, and all the Youma did was start to squeeze her neck tighter.   
  
She couldn't breathe, All she could think of was Tuxedo Mask and why wasn't he saving her, slowly her eyes started to   
drift shut as she lost consciousness, her body going limp while the Youma still held her up by her neck, giggling evilly   
and ignoring the other Senshi as they screamed for Sailor Moon and warnings at it's self "Stupid little brats, I will teach   
you all a lesson for laughing at others." The Youma said laughing more evilly while looking at them all then back at   
Sailor Moon in its clutches.   
  
The Youma suddenly screamed out in utter pain, as a sharp red rose embedded itself into its shoulder, dropping and   
forgetting about Sailor Moon, it turned to who had thrown the rose, growling angrily.   
  
"About damn time Tuxie" Sailor Mars yelled out to him, as she threw one of her most powerful attacks at the creature,   
making it howl out in pain again.   
  
As the rest were in battle, Mercury was scanning Sailor Moon with her Mercury computer, too make sure she was okay,   
When Sailor Moon started to come too.   
  
"What's going on Mercury? What happen" Sailor Moon mumbled as the grabbed her head which was pounding with a   
very painful headache now.   
  
"The Youma grabbed you around your throat and you pasted out from lack of oxygen. We couldn't do anything to help   
because if we attacked, you would have gotten hit, or the Youma would have been angered and killed you before we   
could do anything really at all" Sailor Mercury worriedly answered.   
  
"Oh..." Sailor Moon said, eyes looking at the others in battle.   
  
"Sailor Moon, moon dusting right now would be nice" Mars screamed, as she dodged another attack from the Youma   
before her and Jupiter combined an attack and threw it at the creature.   
  
"Oh.. Yea!" Moon said dumbly, standing up, swaying a little as dizziness over came her, then quickly squishing it down   
she reached for her tiara, charging it and cried out "Moon tiara action!" throwing it at the Youma, destroying it.   
  
Everyone cheered, then noticed there leader Sailor Moon as she fell down to her knee's, incredibly dizzy. "Are you   
okay Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo Mask as he lent down and cupped her cheek with his hand, looking into her eyes.   
"Hum? Yea I'm fine, just really dizzy".   
  
She sniffed abit, looking around for the source of the sweet perfume scent, looking at where the Youma had been   
dusted she saw a reddish tinged smoke coming from its ashes before saying out loud "Can anyone smell that sweet   
perfume smell too? Cause I think it's coming from he Youmas dust, it's putting off a strange red smoke"   
  
"Yea" A few others answered and Mercury nodded, starting to scan the red smoke coming off of the Youmas dust.   
  
"I'm not sure exactly what that red smoke is; the computer isn't picking anything up from it. It's probably just nothing"   
Mercury answered.   
  
"Bye..." Tuxedo Mask quietly said before silently disappearing into the shadows of the night.   
  
"I hate how he does that, it's so rude..." Rei yawned out.  
  
"Yea... It is" mumbled Serena as she de-transformed still abit worried about the red smoke coming off the Youmas dust,   
'I have a bad feeling about it, maybe I'm just getting paranoid. After all, Ami did say it was nothing, oh well.... I'm just   
flipping out I guess.'

* * *

__

_Feel free to criticize all you wish, I will listen to all that's said.  
  
Broken.  
  
-Xoxo- _


	2. Meep2

**Backfire**_  
  
Well here's the second chapter for you all.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters._  
  
Fixed error's and changed a few little part's, if you find a error, copy an paste it into a review and I shall fix it. Ta tas!

* * *

Serena let out a small groan as she woke, her eye lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she opened her eyes slowly,   
blinking rapidly the sleep away.  
  
Yawning and stretching, she got out of bed, slowly dragging herself into her bathroom.  
  
After closing the door behind her, stopped in front of the mirror, and stared at the reflection of her "Hum…" She   
mumbles to herself, placing two of her fingers against her reflection before scowling her face up abit at what she saw.  
  
She slowly striped of her clothes, before turning on the water in the shower and testing it before getting in and letting   
the warm water wash over her body, enjoying the warmth from it, softly sighing while reaching for the soap and   
cleansing her body.  
  
After washing her hair she turned the hot and cold water off before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a pink fluffy   
towel, quickly drying her self off then wrapping it around her self, having one more, quick glance in the mirror before   
walking back into her bedroom.  
  
Getting dressed in a pair of blue worn out looking jeans and a t-shirt she made her way down stairs, grabbing a piece   
of toast quickly before yelling bye to her mum and skipping out the front door down the street, after awhile she came to   
a stop, looking into a huge park across the road, looking at all the flowers.  
  
Giggling a little as she walked across the road, over to a huge bush of red roses before leaning over and inhaling there   
sweet scent then sighing happily, slowly running a finger along blood red stained petals smiling.   
  
"Be careful, you might prick your finger with one of its thorns." Darien said from behind her.  
  
"They look so beautiful" She whispered back still tracing along the petals with her finger.  
  
"They are, but looks can always be deceiving, they are as dangerous as they are beautiful" Darien replied back,   
watching her every move.  
  
"Mm…" Serena murmured to him, not taking her eyes off the rose.  
  
"No were as beautiful as you though…" Darien whispered.  
  
Turning around to look at Darien in his eyes she noticed, coldness inside the midnight blue pools, but she also saw   
something else,  
  
Secrets, loneliness and pain, but also something she'd never seen before, Desire.  
  
He looked at her face, running his eyes all over it, taking in every detail and silently wondering to himself how he had   
never seen how beautiful she really was, she was beyond beautiful… she was, a picture of seduction and innocence   
entwined together.  
  
Taking a step forward closer to her, never taking his eyes from hers, bring a hand to her cheek he gently cupped her   
cheek before leaning down slowly and kissing her ice pink lips.  
  
She was in a daze, could barely think of anything other then wanting to kiss him more then anything at that moment,   
she slowly slid her arm around his neck, standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his   
lips against hers, but wanting more still… of something she didn't know.

---------Ami, Mina, Rei and Lita were walking threw the park going the Serena's house, when they stumbled across Darien and   
Serena lip locked together.  
  
"Oh my fucking god!" Squeaked Ami with a wide open jaw, staring at the couple kissing, while Rei and Mina were just   
standing there laughing like no tomorrow and Lita with a proud grin on her face "See, I said they liked each other!" said   
Lita, smiling at her friends then back at the couple.  
  
"Well…well! That's not something you see everyday!" Ami said to them, flushing to the roots.  
  
"Hey SERENA, are you having fun KISSING your enemy DARIEN?" Mina and Rei yelled at the same time to the couple,   
which then jumped half a meter away from each other, looking from the girls then back at each other.  
  
Serena was looking at her so called friends then back at Darien her enemy, who she had just kissed and at that,   
enjoyed kissing!  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" groaned Serena, covering her face blushing bright red.  
  
Peeking threw her fingers to look at Darien who was just looking at her with a grin on his face, "Bastard" she grumbled   
to him.

* * *

_You might be a little confused by this chapter, but it will all make sense in the next chapter.  
  
Feel free to criticize all you want  
  
Broken.  
  
-Xoxo- _


	3. Meep3

**Backfire**

_Well here is the third Chapter for you all._

_Enjoy._

_Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters._

Fixed error's and changed a few little part's, if you find a error, copy an paste it into a review and I shall fix it. Ta tas!

* * *

After giving one more death glare, she did the only thing her brain could think up of, which generally meant; RUN!So now, here she was hiding in an ally way from her friends and Darien who had of course ran after her when she had decided to do a runner to escape all there evil questions and Darien's grinning face. Taking in a big breath in, trying to calm her nerves down a little over the whole situation at hand, remembering how Darien had kissed her, and how much she had not only enjoyed but how it had felt so right kissing him. "Hmm…" Serena mumbled to herself over her line of thought absently touching her lips with her finger tips, remembering all the sensations and feelings it had brought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the echo's of her close friends closing in on her. 

Panicking about being found, she searched desperately for a place to hide, just as she spotted a place she was confronted with the voice of one of her friends.

"You can run but you can't hide you know, Meatball head" Rei mockingly said..

"Well…um… err…" nervously replied Serena, trying desperately to think of a way to get away from them and there evilness, her eyes lit up when she got what she thought of the best plan to get away from them all.

"Is that all you got to say for yourself" questioned Rei, leaning against a wall in the ally, staring at one of her best friends ready to pounce her with a million questions about her and Darien, kissing in the park, grinning evilly at all the little questions she planed to ask.

"Um… Only that I can run, and I do plan to right now" with saying that, Serena raised her hand above her head and said the words that would help her in escaping her evil friends for now.

All of Serena's friends eyes widened as they heard the transformation words "Moon Cosmic Power!" leave Serena's now grinning face.

Sailor Moon mentally patted herself on the back for her smart thinking before sticking her tongue out at her wide eyed friends before bending down and jumping, landing on the roof of the building beside of the ally way, giving one quick look down at her friends who were all getting ready to transform and following after there leader. Sailor Moon was jumping from one roof top to another trying to get as far away form her friends as possible, who were to her bad luck; catching up, very quickly to her. 

Looking around from a roof top, trying to find a place to hide for a little while just to put her Senshi of kilter about where she was, she spotted an apartment complex, quickly scanning all the apartments with her eyes in look of one with a opened door balcony. After finding one with a door open, she jumped from the roof top she was currently on, down into a ally way, then raced across the road before leaping into the air and landing on the apartments railing, jumping down from where she was to the ground she peered into the apartment.

"Um… anyone home?" Serena called out, looking around the rather expensive apartment, after hearing no answer she started to slowly stalk around the apparent, then froze still when she spotted a piece of clothing of someone she would be hiding from, Picking up the jacket from the bed, while looking it over in disgust. She stopped when she heard the little jingled that comes from keys being put into doors.

"Oh……god……I'm so screwed!" Sailor Moon squeaked out loud in panic when she heard the front door open then close, looking around quickly for a place to hide, before even thinking going for the closest, after quickly getting into it and closing the door and praying to god to not be found by him, she heard him enter into the bedroom, place something down on one of the night stands next to his bed.

After hearing him walk into the bathroom and starting the water in the shower, Sailor Moon quickly de-transformed, making it so when she walked out his front door if anyone was out in the hall it wouldn't be all over Tokyo news that Sailor Moon was seen walking out of a Man's apartment.

Serena peeked her head out of the closet having a quick peek around to make sure her…well sort of enemy wouldn't catch her, or if anyone else was there to, after making sure the coast was clear she quietly sneaked out of the closest, about to start her little mission of getting the hell out of there, which took quite a detour when she couldn't stop thinking about how Darien was currently butt naked, in the shower, finally succumbing to her dirty little thoughts of seeing fully naked.

Serena silently tip toed to the entrance of the bathroom Darien was using, 'Why am I doing this again? I'm going to be so screwed if he catches me, spying on him while he's naked in the shower! But… on the other hand, he could not catch me at all and I get the best peep show in the world that's available, a one in a life time chance' after gathering up enough courage in herself, Serena peeked around the corner, looking around for the shower.

Once she did spot the shower, she gasped at what she saw, her eyes darkening a shade and feeling tingles all threw her body, slowly she looked down from his face, down his chest, then blushed a fiery red when her eyes came upon his manliness, forgetting about the part where she was supposed to be dead silent so she wouldn't't be caught, she let out a high pitched squeak, unable to take her eyes away from his manhood.

-------------

Darien walked into his apartment, tired form walking around for a half an hour searching for Serena.

Sighing a little as he walked into his bedroom, desperately wanting a nice cool shower, walking over to his bedside table he took off his watch, looking at the time quickly before placing it down on the table, his mind filled of pictures of Serena and the kiss at the park between them.

Running his hand threw his hair, as he made his way into his bathroom, turning on the water, feeling it until it became a nice temperature before quickly stepping in, letting the cool water splash against his skin, after washing his body with soap, he placed his hands against the wall in front of him, resting his head down a little.

Closing his eyes, flashes of Serena ran threw his mind, groaning at his line of thought, totally absorbed into his thoughts until he heard a small high pitched squeak, quickly looking around his eyes came in contact with the person who had been plaguing his mind non stop for a few days, "Serena?" Darien said out loud to her, more huskily then he had meant to.

---------

"Oh shit! Darien! Sorry! Oh god, I swear I can explain everything! Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!" Serena said quickly, looking him in the eyes briefly before looking away.

"What are you doing in my Apartment? And… not that I mind too much, spying on me while I'm in the shower?" Darien asked, turning the water off and quickly grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist, then looking back at her, she was blushing like no tomorrow, and he noticed when he looked into her eyes more that they had darkened a shade, smiling mentally to himself.

"Well…um you see, I was uh…I was… err… umm… am I in trouble?" Serena said back to him, stumbling over her words as she said them, "Um… sorry, err… about you know, spying on you while you were in the…uh…shower…you know…" giggling nervous because of the way he was looking at her.

For awhile the pair of them just stayed there, looking at each other, until Serena spoke up.

"I… think I should go now, so…yea, bye! Take care!" Serena said quickly attempting to do another one of her run for her life.

Before Serena had even the chance to even escape a strong arm grabbed around her wrist, stopping her immediately.

"No, your not getting away little Missy until you explain to be, how you got into my apartment and why you were spying on my in the shower, so sit down cause I promise you won't be going anywhere soon until I know those answers, understood?" Darien said to Serena, directing her over to the bed to sit down on, while going to his bedroom door, and locking it before going to his closet an grabbing some clothes to get dressed in. "Screwed" whimpered Serena as she watched him lock the door and keeping the key with him, mentally slapping herself in the forehead at her own complete stupidity. "I can help with that you know?" Darien said to her as he dropped the towel to the floor and started to get dressed, looking her in the eyes the whole time. 

'Yeas, I'm defiantly screwed' Serena gulped, watching him.

* * *

_Feel free to criticize all you want, I will listen to all._

_Broken._

_ -Xoxo-_


	4. Meep4

**Backfire**

****  
  
_Ouch, harsh, harsh. It's been 6 months since a update?  
Um... Oops?  
  
Oh yea... About the last chapters gaps, really sorry, I did have a fixed version of it... But when I tried to upload it,   
FF.NET just buggered   
up, also had half of a new chapter done, then the computer was wiped and well... Down the drain it went?  
  
Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters._  
  
Fixed error's and changed a few little part's, if you find a error, copy an paste it into a review and I shall fix it. Ta tas!

* * *

  
  
"So how exactly did you get in my apartment Serena?" questioned Darien, watching as she nervously twirled and un   
twirled a strand of her hair while looking around the room, anywhere but at him.  
  
Serena's eyes briefly widened in panic while trying to think of a explanation before breaking out into a smug grin an   
patting herself mentally on the back.  
  
"I picked your lock!".  
  
Darien proceed to lift one his eye brows, watching her.  
  
"With what?".  
  
Her grin faulted for a second before coming back into full bloom "Hair pin of course!".  
Giggling to herself for actually being able to pull this stunt off without so far being so obvious.  
  
"Okay, that explains how you got in but not why you were watching me in the shower" Darien said while walking towards   
Serena who was sitting on the bed an bending down so his face was now on the same level as hers then proceeded to   
add in a whisper "Did you enjoy watching me by the way?"  
  
"I, uh..." Mumbled Serena, staring into his dark blue eyes, heart beating hard and fast at the closeness of him.  
  
"You what...?" Asked Darien lightly brushing his lips across Serena's, enjoying the softness of her lips.  
  
Taking in a sharp breath at the sensation of his lips brushing across hers before shakily breathing out the only thing   
she thought might be capable of getting her out of such a sticky situation "I-I have to go, my mum's waiting for me".  
  
Stepping back from her and inwardly sighing 'Damn tease' "Okay little rabbit you can get away this time, but don't think   
your getting out of this without explaining sometime or a rather." Grabbing the key to the lock on his bedroom door than   
walked towards the door, unlocking and opening swiftly he then   
turn and asked "Your passage of escape madam?"  
  
Quickly jumping up from where she still sat on his bed, Serena made a mad rush to get out before he could try to   
further press for question she didn't quiet wanna answer, rushing towards to front door all the while mentally chanting   
to her 'Stupid me, stupid Darien, stupid spying, stupid getting caught'. Mumbling a quick "Bye jerk" to Darien before   
flinging open the door an hurriedly walking down the hall way towards the   
elevator and starting to impatiently push the down button.  
  
Walking towards the door where Serena had just left Darien had a quick look down the door watching her the elevator   
went bing an she hurriedly got in then was gone.  
Sighing to himself at the days events he quietly closed the door before running a hand threw his unruly hair and   
walking   
to his couch, sitting down an turning the TV on, trying to find something to distract him from his current thoughts all the   
while muttering to himself about crazy women.  
  
----  
  
Sighing in relief at finally being able to get out of the lions den, Serena reflected back on the day she had just had "   
Ugh... Why did I kiss him at the park? It's not like i exactly like him... And the girls saw us, oh god!" banging her head   
into the wall of the elevator 'How the hell am I supposed to explain why I was kissing Darien?' Groaning at her thoughts   
she continued to bang her head repeatedly into the wall before hearing only stopping when she heard the bing of the   
elevator signaling the end of the short ride. Before the doors had time to even finish fully opening she had quickly   
already stepped out.  
  
Scanning the area for the door out and walking hurriedly out it. Realizing she didn't have a clue where she was she   
turned to the door man, politely asking what area she was at  
"Down town Tokyo, miss." Answered the man.  
  
After thanking the man she started her way down the street, cursing her luck at being at the opposite side of town to   
her home. 'Today has got to be the worse day of my life, there is no way it could possibly any worse!'. Halfway threw on   
her walk home it started to drizzle. Sighing at the predicament of it all she broke into a run, hoping get   
home before it started to rain more heavily.  
  
Panting heavily an dripping wet she finally made it home.  
Opening the front door she sighed happily at the suddenly bit of warmth she got from inside, as she was slipping her   
shoes off she heard her mum calling her from the kitchen.  
  
"That you Serena?" ask her mum.  
"Yea mum It's me"  
"Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in a minute"  
"Okay, I'll be back down in a few, I've got to get changed, I got caught out in the rain coming home" replied Serena,   
running up the stairs, two at a time.   
  
Upon reaching her door, she swiftly open an entered her bedroom, moving towards her wardrobe an picking out a   
simple white dress.  
  
After changing quickly she picked her wet clothes up, walking into her bathroom and hanging them   
up to dry a little before putting them in her dirty clothes basket.  
  
Walking back down stairs then into the dining room, Serena than sat down at her chair at the table, picking up her fork   
an delving into her dinner.  
  
"Mm... That was heaps good mum" Serena complimented her mum on dinner.  
"Thank you, dear. So what did you get up to today Serena?"  
"Oh.. Nothing much, went to the park, met up with the girls, same old, same old." Serena nervously replied to her   
mothers question, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt under the table.  
"May I be excused?" Asked Serena.  
"Of course, goodnight baby."  
"Night mum".  
  
Going back up stairs to her room Serena quietly closed her door, locking it before sighing softly to herself.  
Walking to her wardrobe, picking out a long back night gown an a matching pair of undies and bra before slowly   
walking towards her bathroom, putting the pile of clothes in her hand on top of her dirty clothes basket, she proceeded   
to strip of her current clothing.  
  
After having a quick shower, brushing her teeth and hair, she pulled down the covers of her bed hopping in   
and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Standing on his balcony Darien was unable to get too sleep with a persistent burning to see the little rabbit that had   
been bouncing around his mind since the time she had left his apartment earlier that evening.  
  
'Maybe I've just gone nuts' he thought to himself ' when the hell did I start liking her, wanting her, damn longing for her!'   
running a stressed hang threw his hair, trying to sort threw his thoughts and emotions.  
'I need to see her, just be near her... Maybe I could go see her right now, just watch her sleep or something?' Groaning   
at his thoughts 'Yea.. And if she catches me, she'll chuck a fit, think I'm stalking her, which actually wouldn't too far from   
the truth. Catch me if she may, I just need to see her'.  
  
Grabbing his coat and keys, Darien made his way down to the underground parking for the complex, getting into his   
car and starting up the engine he drove to her house, remembering her address from the time Andrew had given it to   
him because Serena had left her bag at the Arcade and he'd been asked to quickly drop it off at her house for her.  
  
Parking a few houses down from hers, Darien stealthily made his way around the house peeking threw the windows for   
her bedroom.  
  
After going around the whole house an not finding her room he decided to check the only other room he   
could possibly get to. After climbing up the tree as quietly as he could, he looked into the window, smiling to himself   
when he saw her sleeping form.  
  
Moving carefully closer towards her window he found to his luck it was unlocked, sliding it slowly up he quietly slipped   
into her room briefly looking around her room he couldn't help but smile 'Very much the meatball heads style, stars   
moons and lots of pink.' Looking back at her sleeping form Darien ran his eyes slowly over her face, mesmerised.   
Slowly stalking closer to her, eyes on her luscious lips, he slowly lent down, placing the softest of all kisses upon her   
lips then slowly pulling back up, only to be now staring into two blue eyes that were very much awake.

* * *

_Well there's chapter 4, for you all.  
It would have been longer but I've got a Lil rat nagging to call!  
  
Feel free to criticize all you want, I will listen to all.  
_  
  
_- Broken._


End file.
